Deszczowa niedziela
by AoRabbit
Summary: Kageyama spędza naprawdę nudną, deszczową niedzielę w domu, gdy dzwoni do niego Hinata z pewną propozycją. / Trochę cukru, nic ambitnego. Chyba coś pokręciłam z imionami. / Dla Nagato :)
1. Chapter 1

_Choć sprawiał inne wrażenie, Kageyama należał do ludzi, którzy nie znosili, gdy padał deszcz.  
Z tego powodu od samego rana chodził rozdrażniony bardziej niż zwykle. Przy takiej pogodzie nie było możliwości grania w siatkówkę i można się bardzo łatwo przewrócić. Hinata nie raz potwierdził tę teorię.  
Westchnął głośno, odłożył odbijaną chwilę wcześniej piłkę i wstał.  
\- Tobio, obiad!  
W tych warunkach nie łatwo było się połapać w czasie, zwłaszcza że za oknem wciąż było tak ciemno jak z samego rana, ale jakoś mu się udało.  
Powoli i smętnie przeżuwając kolejne kawałki warzyw, mięsa i ryżu, stwierdził, że to najnudniejsza niedziela w historii tego roku.  
Zaraz usłyszał telefon, swój własny, który mógł oznaczać, że ten dzień nie jest jeszcze stracony. Jednak, kierowany dobrymi manierami oraz zabójczym spojrzeniem swojej rodzicielki, nie ruszył się od stołu.  
Gdy telefon zadzwonił po raz drugi, również go zignorował, to samo za trzecim i czwartym razem. Ręce drżały mu od powstrzymywania wybuchu.  
Piąty raz. Telefon zadzwonił piąty raz.  
Kageyama wstał, podziękował za posiłek i poszedł do swojego pokoju.  
\- Czego, cholera?! - krzyknął do słuchawki. Odpowiedziała mu cisza. Gdy odsunął telefon i spojrzał na ekran, okazało się, że nie zdążył odezwać.  
Telefon znów zawibrował w połączeniu z jakąś głupawą melodyjką i, choć Kageyama chwilę temu obiecał sobie obrzucić denerwującego dzwoniącego masą niekoniecznie grzecznych epitetów, teraz zawahał się. Nie znał wyświetlanego numeru, ale mógł być to ktokolwiek. Ktokolwiek kto dostał skądś jego numer. Może nawet ktoś z Kitagawa Daiichi, ciekaw, czy Kageyama reaguje, jak za starych lat.  
Serio w to wierzysz, Tobio?_

Wziął oddech i nacisnął zieloną słuchawkę.  
\- Halo? - zapytał nienajprzyjemniejszym głosem.  
\- Brr... mógłbyś być trochę milszy. - Usłyszał niezwykle ucieszony głos Hinaty. _No i z czego on się tak cieszy?_ \- Robisz coś? - zapytał, nim ponownie zdenerwowany Kageyama mu odpowiedział.

\- Jestem ogromnie zajęty, a przynajmniej byłem, a co?  
Hinata westchnął, wyraźnie rozczarowany.  
\- W piątek zamykałem salę, pamiętasz?  
\- I co w związku z tym? - Nie rozumiał, do czego dąży.

\- Tooooooo, że mam teraz klucz do niej i strasznie, strasznie, strasznie, straaaaasznieee mi się nudzi. Nie przyjechałbyś ze mną do szkoły trochę pograć?  
Kageyamę zatkało. Kto mógłby pomyśleć, że ten głupek może mieć czasem dobre pomysły. Co więcej sam Kageyama, wiedząc, że ma teraz klucz, nie wpadł na to. _Hmpf!_

Mimo wszystko nie trzeba było mu dwa razy powtarzać.  
\- Za ile? - zapytał.  
\- W sumie to jestem już na miejscu – odpowiedział. Kageyama nawet przez telefon mógł wyczuć jego zniecierpliwienie, a jego głos brzmiał znów tak jak na początku.

\- Czekaj na mnie – rzucił i rozłączył się.  
Spakował się, poinformował rodziców, że będzie wieczorem i na skuterze pojechał do szkoły. Dwadzieścia minut później był już na miejscu. Trochę ubłocony i zmoknięty, ale miał przecież w torbie ubrania na zmianę i ręcznik.  
Postawił skuter pod dachem i wszedł na salę, od razu zmieniając buty. Jedynym pocieszeniem było to, że Hinata, już przebrany, ale wciąż z mokrymi włosami, był o wiele bardziej zmoknięty.  
\- Wystawisz mi? - Usłyszał, jak tylko zamknął za sobą drzwi.  
\- Może dasz mi się chociaż przebrać? - rzucił bezwiednie dość wrogo. Hinata wycofał się do piłki i dalej ćwiczył swoje, wciąż dość marne, zagrywki.  
Następne dwie godziny spędzili na treningu, kłótniach i, o dziwo, poczynili spore postępy w związku z ich szybkim atakiem.

Niedługo potem padli na chłodną podłogę, zmęczeni, ale bardzo zadowoleni. Hinata cieszył się, bo szło mu coraz lepiej i wreszcie mógł wpływać na lot piłki bardziej niż wcześniej.  
Kageyama za to był usatysfakcjonowany tą deszczową niedzielą, którą zdążył już niemal całkowicie skreślić.  
\- Hinata...  
\- Tak?!  
Kageyama spojrzał na chłopaka, który, nie wiedzieć czemu, podskoczył zdenerwowany.  
\- Co się tak spinasz?  
\- N-nie, nic. To co chciałeś? - zapytał, patrząc, jak podnosi się do siadu i opiera o podłogę na jednej ręce.  
\- Skąd miałeś mój numer?  
I tu Hinata po raz kolejny zaczął się denerwować, strzelać wzrokiem na boki i robić rzeczy zupełnie nie podobne do jego osoby.  
\- Więc? - zapytał, już nieco rozdrażniony jego dziwnym zachowaniem.  
\- Suga-senpai mi go podał. A-ale musiałem go dłuuuugo prosić.  
\- Czemu ci aż tak zależało?  
\- No bo... bo...  
Choć nie było to do niego podobne, Hinata już od dłuższego czasu zachowywał się właśnie w ten sposób. I dlaczego? Rozmawiał o tym ze swoim senpaiem.  
Sugawara podszedł do niego pod koniec jednego z treningów i poprosił o rozmowę.  
\- Coś się stało, senpai? - zapytał, gdy już stanęli z dala od innych. Był pewien, że będzie z nim rozmawiać o graniu na pozycji rozgrywającego.  
\- Kageyama, czy zauważyłeś, że Hinata zachowuje się ostatnio nieco dziwnie? - zapytał. Obaj bezwiednie podążyli wzrokiem do odbijającego piłkę rudzielca.  
\- On zawsze zachowywał się dziwnie, ale masz rację, senpai, ostatnio wydaje się być bardziej spięty. - Spojrzał na Sugę. - Ale co ja mam z tym wspólnego?  
\- Całkiem sporo. Wiesz, Kageyama, może nie powiniem ci o tym mówić, ale prędzej czy później pewnie i ty to zauważysz. Dla nas od jakiegoś czasu jest to oczywiste.  
Sugawara powiedział mu wtedy, że Hinata zachowuje się tak tylko w jego obecności. Dlatego miał problem z dostrzeżeniem przyczyny takiego zachowania.  
Kageyama potarł sobie skroń i spojrzał znów na Hinatę.  
\- Bo? - dopytał, ale jego głos nie był wcale ostry jak zazwyczaj, gdy się denerwował. Bo nie był zły. - Byliśmy rywalami, ale już nimi nie jesteśmy prawda?  
Hinata przełknął ślinę, drżąc wewnętrznie od jego głos. Tonu, którego używał zawsze i tylko i wyłącznie, gdy mówił o siatkówce... ale teraz mówił o nich.  
\- Bo ja... zakochałem się w tobie! - wykrzyknął, zaciskając i oczy i pięści. Spodziewał się reakcji innej niż ta.  
Ręka Kageyamy początkowo chwyciła go za włosy, ale nie po to by zrobić mu krzywdę. Przycisnął go nieco mocniej do podłogi i pocałował. Tak, Kageyama Tobio go pocałował.  
\- Mh... Hinata, czemu ty płaczesz? - zapytał, kładąc dłoń obok jego głowy i patrzył na niego pytająco.  
\- Płaczę? - Dotknął swoich policzków, jakby chcąc się upewnić, czy łzy naprawdę płyną. Zaraz zaśmiał się nerwowo. - To pewnie od nadmiaru emocji.  
\- A nie ze szczęścia? - Za uśmiechem satysfakcji przyjął speszony wyraz twarzy Hinaty, gdy podnosił się do siadu, unikając jego spojrzenia.  
\- Nie wiem...  
\- Nie wiesz? - zapytał, pochylając się nad nim.  
\- Dobra, wiem! Tak, ze szczęścia! Masz z tym jakiś problem?!  
\- Czemu mam mieć?  
\- Bo ty zawsze masz jakiś problem!  
\- Zaraz się policzymy  
Choć zaczęli się kłócić i wydawało się, że wszystko wróciło do normy, coś się między nimi zmieniło. Wciąż jeszcze nie wiedzieli, co dokładnie, ale na pewno na długo zapamiętają tę deszczową niedzielę.


	2. Chapter 2

Nie wiem, dlaczego to napisałam. Zupełnie tego nie planowałam. Odkryłam, że KageHina to dobry sposób na rozpisanie się i jestem prawie pewna, że w przyszłości coś jeszcze z nimi napiszę. Już się nie rozpisuje. Smacznego :)

* * *

_Kolejna niedziela. _Krople bębniące o parapet z ogromną siłą obudziły Hinatę. Ten nie dawał jednak za wygraną, przewrócił się na drugi bok, szukając ponownie przyjemnych ramion snu. Bez skutku. Leniwy uśmiech wpłynął na jego usta, a on sam zwlekl się w łóżka, ziewając głośno. Włosy miał rozczochrane chyba jeszcze bardziej niż zwykle. Spojrzał na zegarek i odkrył, że ma dwie godziny.

DWIE GODZINY?!

Wskoczył pod prysznic, a potem prawie przewrócił na mokrych kafelkach, wychodząc. Udało mu się nawet uczesać, choć i tak znalazły się nieposkromione kosmyki. Ubrał najlepsze normalne „normalne" ciuchy, jakie był w stanie znaleźć w swojej szafie, i użył nawet dawno zapomnianych perfum.  
Jeszcze godzina, stwierdził z ulgą. Stan jego pokoju nie był zbyt pocieszający, a Hinata zaczął żałować, że to właśnie w jego domu zdecydowali się spotkać. Z wielkim trudem, ale jednak!, w końcu udało mu się posprzątać cały swój pokój. Resztę mieszkania ogarnęła mama, a raczej po prostu utrzymała w stanie, w jakim było zawsze.  
Padł na łóżku, mając już dość sprzątania pokoju, czego zazwyczaj nie robił.  
\- Nigdzie się nie ruszam – mruknął i nie ruszał się. Oczywiście do czasu, aż ktoś zadzwonił do drzwi. I nie byle kto - a Kageyama.

Zerwał się z łóżka i pobiegł otworzyć.  
\- Cześć – powiedział, nerwowo się uśmiechając.  
\- Hej – odpowiedział, już zdejmując buty. Podał mu paczkę chipsów, więc Hinata pobiegł do kuchni po miskę na nie, wołając:  
\- Chodź do salonu, rodziców nie ma.  
Strasznie się denerwował dzisiejszym spotkaniem. Od pamiętnej niedzieli minęły ponad trzy tygodnie i od tamtego czasu nic się między nini nie wydarzyło. Nawet rozmawiali tak samo jak wcześniej, choć... może Kageyama był dla niego trochę bardziej wyrozumiały, ale nic poza tym. Czy coś jest z nim nie tak?!

Kiedy zaczęły się zbliżać mistrzostwa kraju i był to główny temat rozmów w klubie, wykorzystał sytuację i zaprosił Kageyamę do siebie na wspólne oglądanie meczu. Teraz już nie był tego taki pewien.  
\- Masz coś do picia? - Kageyama wszedł do kuchni, a Hinata dopiero wtedy zauważył, że ma wigotne włosy.

\- Nie chcesz ręcznika?

Kageyama zerknął do góry na swoje włosy i dotknął jednego z mokrych kosmyków.  
\- Zaraz wyschną. To jak z tym piciem?  
\- Już, już.  
Podał mu miskę chipsów, a zaraz sam przyniósł sok i dwie szklanki.  
\- Kiedy się zaczyna?  
\- Za pięć minut – mruknął Kageyama, siadając na kanapie.  
Hinata spojrzał w okno na bębniące w parapet krople. Jak w tamtą niedzielę.  
Spojrzał znów na Kageyamę, który oblizał sok z ust. Chciał, żeby te usta znowu go całowały.  
\- Co ty robisz? - Kageyama zastygł z chipsem w ręku i wpatrywał się w twarz Hinaty ledwie kilka centymetrów od jego własnej.  
\- J-ja? Łaaa! - krzyknął, odsuwając się gwałtownie i prawie spadając przy tym z kanapy. - N-n-n-nic! - mruknął, odwracając głowę na bok, gdy usiadł ponownie.  
\- Hinata.  
Przełknął ślinę nerwowo. Teraz jest na niego zły?  
\- No bo ja... ha... em... no...  
Hinata usłyszał śmiech obok siebie i gdy odwócił głowę w tamtą stronę, został złapany w uścisk. Zapadła cisza, podczas której miał wrażenie, że słychać tylko łomotanie jego serca. Poczerwieniał cały.  
Kageyama lekko się odsunął i wbił w niego zacięte spojrzenie. Był zaskakująco blisko, aż dziw, że Hinata był jeszcze w stanie na niego patrzeć. Odgarnął mu rude wlosy z czoła i pocałował to miejsce.  
\- C- - słowa zastygły w gardle Hinaty, gdy poczuł kolejny pocałunek na skroni i policzku i, gdy zdobył się wreszcie, by coś powiedzieć - ciepłe wargi Kegayamy dotknęły jego własnych.  
Zadrżał niekontrolowanie, ale pocałunki nie skończyły się. Następny opadł na szczękę, potem szyję i jeden z obojczyków. Jeśli do tej pory narzekał, że nic się nie dzieje, to teraz dziękował za wszystko niebiosom.  
Mruknął cicho z przyjemności. Kageyama przerwał i znów spojrzał mu w twarz. Wpatrywał się tak intensywnie, że miał ochotę odwrócić wzrok.  
\- N-no co? - zapytał niepewnie.  
Spojrzenie Kageyamy nabrało zaciętości.  
\- Było dobrze? - Ton, jakim zadał to pytanie, pokazywał, jak bardzo zależało mu na odpowiedzi.  
Hinata nic nie powiedział. Zamiast tego poczerwieniał jeszcze bardziej i mocno wtulił się w chłopaka. Kageyama nie wiedział, jak powinien zareagować. Podwójne kiwnięcie głową w odpowiedzi na jego pytanie wystarczyło. Objął Hinatę i mocno przytulił. Mecz obejrzeli w nie tak lekkiej atmosferze, jak planowali, ale przypadkowe gesty, takie jak przypadkowe zetknięcia dłoni, sprawiały im o wiele więcej przyjemności, niż mogli przypuszczać. Kageyama nie mógł już zaprzeczać. Wpadł jak śliwka w kompot.


End file.
